


Cotton Tail

by Alshoruzen



Series: KaiShin Secrets and Kisses [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: It's Halloween, and Shinichi has agreed to participate in Kaito's latest show. What he doesn't know is that Kaito has more than one kind of show in mind. And of course his favorite detective must play a starring role. KaiShin
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: KaiShin Secrets and Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893388
Kudos: 105





	Cotton Tail

It was Kaito's favorite store to visit on Halloween because it was massive and offered all the costumes, accessories, and decorations you could think of and many more that you couldn't. It was also right next to a sizable performance hall that Kaito had shows at so often that he'd been given his own dressing room. It was like having a storage house of props right next to your workroom. But more than the convenient tools it offered, it gave him a fun place to visit when he needed a break where he could browse for inspiration. More often than not, the inspiration revolved around a certain detective.

Shinichi viewed the place with extreme mistrust and rarely ever allowed Kaito to drag him over its threshold. That, however, wasn't a problem. Kaito had a good eye and he always knew what would fit his dear little Shin-chan.

It was on one of his break-time expeditions through the maze of merchandise that Kaito had spotted it. A slow grin spread across his face. It was an expression law enforcement everywhere had learned to flee from, but, since there was no one to see it, the world continued on unawares.

-0-

Kudo Shinichi pushed open the door to Kaito's dressing room and looked around. Kaito wasn't here yet, but he was probably doing some last checking up on stage. The magician was always meticulous about his props (for good reason. The thought of the same thing that had happened to Kuroba Toichi happening to Kaito made Shinichi's stomach twist and his throat clench). Sighing, he shut the door.

The dressing rooms in this performance hall were all roomy, spotless affairs with large mirrors and thick walls so that performers who wanted to could rehearse in them without disturbing anyone else.

And why was Shinichi here? Well, he'd promised Kaito last month that he would assist him in this particular show which was going to involve a lot more people than Kaito usually had working for him.

Shinichi wasn't big on performing. After returning from his second round of elementary school, he'd become more than a little averse to the idea of being stared at. It always made him feel like he needed to put his back against a wall and check for sinister faces in the shadows. But Kaito had assured him that his part would be minor, and the costume for the role was likely to render him unrecognizable at a glance.

The trick involved turning a person into a rabbit and back. The first return to human shape, however, was to come with a few changes. Kind of one of those 'whoops, let's do that again' moments. And that was why Shinichi was in the dressing room now, trying on a rabbit costume (complete with giant fake pocket watch, naturally. Or at least that was what he had been told would be the case).

What he didn't know was that Kaito had bought two different costumes—one for the stage and one for, well, less public uses. Therefore he also didn't know that the magician had hidden the correct costume at the bottom of the giant vase of fake flowers in the corner.

Having come straight over from the police station, his head was still full of the last case he'd been working on. He might not be looking at the evidence or the scene, but that didn't mean he wasn't still putting the pieces together. Preoccupied as he was, he started changing, only half paying attention to the costume he was putting on. It wasn't until he reached into the bag and didn't feel anything that he frowned because, other than the ears, a rather short and fluff-bedecked vest, and a skimpy piece of undergarment with a cotton tail on it that suggested the pants were going to be uncomfortably tight, there didn't seem to be anything else. Where was the rest of the costume? Come to think of it, why did the underwear have a tail on it? It wouldn't be visible if…no…

Horrified, he took a closer look at the thing he'd thought was underwear. Now that he was really looking, he supposed it might conceivably be a pair of very, very short and close-fitting shorts.

But… Kaito couldn't possibly intend for him to appear on stage in this thing. Hell, he couldn't possibly want Shinichi to appear in public in it period—especially not at a show where there was going to be a lot of children. Kaito knew better than that. Maybe there was more to the costume that he'd missed somehow?

The detective picked up the bag the costume had come in, turned it over and shook it hopefully. To his dismay, nothing fell out.

What the hell?

He dropped the bag and looked around. There was a second bag in the corner. Okay, maybe the rest of the outfit was there. Moving to peer inside, he found a pair of tall boots and…well, not much else. Starting to feel a bit chilly, he decided to slip them on temporarily as he continued his search for the missing pieces of the costume that just had to be hidden around here somewhere. It would be just like Kaito to make him search for them. Though usually the magician would have left him a clue in the form of a riddle or something…

Hmmm…

A quick scan of the dressing room yielded no immediate signs of such a clue. A more thorough hunt was in order. He started with the corner nearest the door and began a methodical examination of the furniture, walls, and floor. He was looking for anything out of place or just different from normal. It was a slow and tedious process because Kaito had a tendency to fill his room with gadgets and tricks galore, many of which might be considered dangerous to the unsuspecting soul. Shinichi knew the magician had his reasons for doing so (beyond personal amusement, though admittedly that was a major contributing factor as well), but it made any in-depth exploration of the dressing room a hazardous endeavor.

And that was why, when Kaito finally arrived, it was to see Shinichi crawling around the dressing room couch. Despite having planned for this, he still couldn't help but to stop and stare, the door clicking shut behind him.

The costume fit even better than he'd expected. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. He watched the ears bounced as Shinichi ducked to glance under the couch before rising to his knees to lift the cushions and check under them. Indigo eyes dropped to the costume's cotton tail. The fluffy little ball seated just at the base of his Shinichi's spine only served to keep drawing the eyes downward. Kaito swallowed, absently loosening the collar of his shirt. His gaze flickered even further down to drink in the sight of those wonderfully long legs. His eyes traced over smooth, creamy thighs—

It really was rather hot in here wasn't it?

Turning his head slightly so that he could keep Shinichi in sight and see the clock on the wall at the same time, he thought quickly. The show wasn't until nightfall. He'd already checked over all the equipment and scoured the stage to make sure everything was in order. Yes, there was time. He smirked.

Shinichi rounded the couch, fetching up in front of the dressing room mirror. That was when he spotted Kaito's reflection.

"Kai!" He scrambled quickly to his feet, a blush tinting his cheeks pink. He had the strong urge to cover up, but one, there was nothing within immediate reach to cover up with, and two, the urge made no sense considering Kaito had seen him in less. There was just something about the outfit that felt innately inappropriate despite covering all the necessities. "Um, I—I'll just go change—"

His attempt to flee into the dressing room's small bathroom was thwarted as Kaito's arm caught him around the waist and reeled him back in front of the mirror.

"Come now, don't I deserve to see how you look when you dress up?"

"I look ridiculous," Shinichi objected, redoubling his efforts.

"No you don't. See?" Kaito cooed, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around Shinichi's middle as he caught the detective's chin with his other hand, forcing him to look up at the mirror. Their reflections looked back at them, Shinichi's dubious and blushing and Kaito's grinning like the cat who got the canary. "We look good together, don't we?"

"Like the cover off something that should be burned," Shinichi muttered. "What were you thinking? Giving me this—this thing."

"Don't you like it?"

"No!"

"But it's perfect for you."

"Are you insane? In what way is it perfect for me?"

"It brings out just how adorable you are~," Kaito replied, cuddling him. "It especially brings out how cute your butt is~." He gave the aforementioned piece of anatomy a squeeze for good measure, making Shinichi jump.

"Let me go, you fiend!" he exclaimed, blushing.

"Never." Cupping the side of Shinichi's face, Kaito leaned forward and caught the other's lips in a deep kiss. It was slow and sweet and had Shinichi melting against him against his better judgment.

"You really are impossible," the detective said when they parted, smiling softly at the magician. The love he could see alongside the mischief in Kaito's eyes was making it hard for him to hang onto his irritation.

"I aim to please," Kaito chuckled, letting his lips trail from Shinichi's lips across his cheekbones and down to his throat.

Shinichi tilted his head, giving Kaito better access to his neck. He let out a soft sigh of contentment as the magician's hot mouth nipped and sucked, leaving a burning trail of hickeys down his neck. Pleasant shivers ran down his spine as his body grew warmer with every touch. He'd never quite understood Kaito's need to leave marks on him. The thief claimed it was for Shinichi's own good to let everyone know that he was taken because Shinichi never noticed romantic advances towards him practically until the other party had their hands down his pants. Shinichi knew he could be dense but he didn't think he was quite that dense, and in his opinion Kaito was just possessive.

Calloused hands pressed flat against his stomach, their warmth a sharp contrast to the slight chill of the air. He shuddered. They slid up under his vest, brushing long fingers over his nipples, rubbing and pinching, massaging and tweaking and all around treating the sensitive nubs like personal toys. Shinichi squirmed under their ministrations, biting back a whimper.

Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in Kaito's messy hair. The magician left off from the latest love bite he'd been leaving on Shinichi's neck and their eyes met. The detective turned his head, pressing his own lips to Kaito's. He could feel the magician smile against his mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Kaito let his hands slide back down the length of his detective's warm body, stroking up and down his sides and across his stomach before letting one hand dip past the waistband of the costume's minimalist shorts.

Shinichi pulled away with a soft gasp. His knees gave out and he clutched at the arm around his middle. In response, Kaito lowered them both slowly until they were sitting on the floor with Shinichi in front, his back pressed against the magician's chest and his legs stretched out before them. Shinichi murmured his name, his breaths starting to quicken. The underwear-shorts had vanished, leaving him bare from the waist down but for the costume's long boots. Kaito ran his hands along the detective's warm thighs, spreading them before one hand slid all the way up to wrap firmly around Shinichi's hard member. The detective let out a strangled moan.

He really should be putting a stop to this, Shinichi thought fuzzily, but the rest of him wasn't cooperating. He couldn't say anything because he was too busy holding back moans. His hands too were occupied helping him keep the noises in, leaving Kaito's hands to do as they pleased (much to the approval of the less sensible but currently in charge part of Shinichi's mind). The magician's free hand (a.k.a. the one not pumping him) was far from idle. It was roaming over Shinichi's hips and thighs. Occasionally it ventured up under his vest to stroke his stomach or pinch a nipple. As Shinichi felt himself nearing the edge, that wandering hand decided it wanted a piece of the action too. So it slid downward, snuck past its counterpart, and rubbed gently against a certain other sensitive place.

Shinichi couldn't swallow the squeak as his hips jerked involuntarily. He wasn't given any time to regroup though as the finger that had just touched his entrance pushed its way inside.

Kaito nibbled on the detective's ear as he began to thrust his finger in and out, matching the rhythm of the hand around Shinichi's member. He drank in the way his detective lay sprawled against him, writhing entirely under the spell of his touch. Beautiful, he thought. And all his.

He licked his lips and grinned. It was a good thing he'd told Shinichi to come early. Now they had plenty of time to play before he had to pull out the real outfit and make sure they were both presentable for the show.

He began to alternate between hard and gentle strokes, staggering the movement of his hands: fast then slow, rough then gentle—

Shinichi mewled and began to thrash. The stimulation both on and inside him was driving him crazy. He couldn't help but respond, moving eagerly into the magician's skillful hand then rocking back to take those fingers in deeper. Kaito knew all his most sensitive spots and just how to use them to make him writhe in pleasure.

With a final cry he couldn't stifle, he went rigid, coming over Kaito's hand. Then he went limp, head falling back onto Kaito's shoulder as he panted for breath. Cracking open his eyes, he caught Kaito's indigo gaze in the mirror.

"There's a second costume, isn't there?" he stated more than asked. The words came out a little breathless but clear.

Kaito grinned back at him. "There is," he agreed.

Shinichi opened his mouth to comment but gasped instead. Kaito had just pushed a third finger past his entrance. He moaned as they began to move in and out. Then they crooked and he bucked. Damn, he was getting hard again.

"Kaito," he whimpered, though even he wasn't sure if it was a protest or a plea for more as those fingers continued their merciless assault on his senses.

"It looks like little bunny Shin-chan wants more, hmm?" Kaito laughed softly into his ear.

Shinichi mustered the best glare he could under the circumstances. "You're evil."

The magician pouted. "That's not a very nice thing to say to someone you love."

"You don't seem all that bothered about it."

"Well~, I've been called worse. Nakamori-keibu has a very colorful vocabulary. Besides," he added, voice lowering into a seductive purr as he slid his fingers out and lifted Shinichi so that his own erect member was pressed against the detective's stretched hole (when Kaito had found time to discard his own pants, Shinichi had no idea, nor when he had gotten the lube considering Shinichi could personally account for the whereabouts of both the magician's hands for most of the immediate past. But maybe that wasn't important right now when his whole body was trembling with anticipation). "I don't care what you call me as long as you're thinking about me." With that he pulled Shinichi down as he thrust up, burying himself fully in his detective's tight heat.

Shinichi clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle the scream as his back arched. He inadvertently met his own eyes in the dressing room mirror and his breath hitched. Not only could he feel Kaito but he could now see as the magician's hardened length slid inside him. The sight was strangely arousing. A hot flush climbed up his neck and across his cheeks.

Noticing Shinichi's momentary distraction, Kaito followed his gaze and smirked.

"I love those faces you make when I'm inside you," he purred. "Now you can see them too."

"Shut up," Shinichi retorted in mortified protest. He shifted, clenching around the hard length inside him. A moan rose from his throat. "Just move already—!"

Kaito chuckled, nibbling on the detective's ear. "As you wish."

Shinichi let out an involuntary squeak as he was pushed forward and onto his hands and knees. Kaito leaned over him, dropping a gentle kiss on the detective's bare shoulder before beginning to move.

Unable in this position to cover his mouth with his hands any longer, Shinichi was unable to keep back his cries of pleasure as Kaito thrust into him (just the way Kaito liked it). By now, however, he couldn't muster up the spare energy to care. Kaito was always going on about how good the sound insulation in this place was anyway. All of his thoughts (though perhaps thoughts was too solid a word for the mishmash of sensation, desire, and ecstasy rolling through him) were focused entirely upon the strong body pressed against and inside him.

They were moving together now, two entities with one mind, borne along by the heated rhythm pounding in their veins and pulsing down their nerves. All else was lost in the sheer delight of being so close to the one they loved.

Then the rapidly building tension snapped and an intense surge of pure pleasure tore a cry from Shinichi's lips as he came for the second time that day. The cry melted into a moan as he felt Kaito come inside him.

They stayed there for a moment, Shinichi half leaning against the dressing room mirror with Kaito's arms around him and his back pressed flush against the magician's chest. They were both panting. Once he'd caught his breath, Kaito shifted, pulling carefully out of his lover and helping the detective to his feet.

Shinichi hung onto Kaito for support as he waited for his legs to stop feeling like they were made of jelly. Unable to resist, he glanced again at their reflections and turned away quickly, face hot. Dressed like this with cum slithering down his thighs as the magician held him—well, suffice to say it was not an innocent picture. "Tell me you didn't plan this entire show just to trick me into this ridiculous outfit."

"I didn't."

"Are you only saying that because I asked you to?"

"No, I really didn't. Promise. But I was looking around next door during one of my breaks, and I saw this. Considering the part you're playing for the show, I just knew it was destined for you."

Shinichi heaved a longsuffering sigh. "And here I thought you couldn't get any crazier…" But he found himself unable to really be annoyed. After all, despite the magician's many quirks and embarrassing whims, Shinichi couldn't help but be happy to know that Kaito spent so much time thinking about him.

"So where did you hide the real costume?"


End file.
